1. Field
The present invention relates generally to identification labels, and more specifically, to unique tags for identifying luggage, bags and other personal items.
2. Background
It is frequently desirable to label packages, bags, and other personal belongings with identification tags that denote ownership of such items. For example, bags and suitcases often need to be identified from among a large group of other, similar bags and suitcases, such as on a luggage carousel at an airport or bus station. Sometimes, a person may mistakenly take a bag that looks similar to their own, but belongs to someone else. One means for verifying the identification of a single bag from among a group of other similar bags is by examining a label or luggage tag that bears the owner's identification information and is attached to the bag. This method requires that the owner make a preliminary identification based upon the bag's appearance, then verify the identification by examining the information contained on the luggage tag.
Unfortunately, although luggage tags are commonly used on luggage to verify an initial identification, they do not themselves typically assist owners in quickly identifying a bag or piece of luggage. Not only do many suitcases and other luggage pieces have similar designs and appearances, but so too do many luggage tags. Because of the substantial similarities and limited variety of luggage tags, many such tags that are currently used for luggage identification are not effective means for quickly identifying one bag from among a group of many bags. Instead, their usefulness is often limited to providing a means for verifying a preliminary identification that was previously made based upon the bag's own appearance. This method of initial bag identification is often difficult and inefficient, because of the subtle differences between many luggage pieces described above.
Another problem with such luggage tags is that they often are able to carry only a small amount of identification information. For example, many luggage tags include enough space to record an owner's name, address and phone number, but little else. This information may not be sufficient to reunite a lost bag with its owner while he is on a trip away from home, for example. The person who finds the bag will only have the limited information about the owner contained on the luggage tag, and will not inform the finder where the owner can be contacted before he returns home from his trip. Moreover, although the information recorded on a typical luggage tag may be limited, owners nevertheless often consider it confidential due to its personal nature. Thus, many typical luggage tags are problematic in that they display personal contact information on an outside surface of the tag, visible for all to see.
Therefore, what is needed is a means for quickly and easily identifying a bag or other personal item, even when it must be selected from among a group of many other similar bags or personal items bearing similarly designed luggage tags. What is also needed is a means for discreetly associating detailed personal information about a bag's owner with the bag itself.